This contract is for the purpose of providing for the maintenance of the existing Epidemiology & Biostatistics Program (EBP) inventory of biologic specimens and to receive, process and store new samples as they are collected. This shall include frozen serum, plasma, urine, tumor tissue, tumor tissue extracts, whole red blood cells, separated and frozen white blood cells, or fractions of white blood cell populations, bone marrow cells, body fluids, lymphoblastoid cell lines, DNA, stool specimens or smears on slides and other types of specimens as specified by the Project Officer. These materials shall be maintained at optimum temperatures for long-term storage, including liquid nitrogen, if appropriate.